MCF: The Dark Past of Howlville
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: While facing family problems with her birth parents, Daisy and her friends get a new case from Scooby Doo to find his team.
1. Cast

**Here is my next Mystery Case Files story. I would like to thank Emmy for giving me this mystery. **

_Summary: Daisy is facing some family problems with her birth parents Sophie and Howl since they are not like the parents she had been raised with. To make matters worse the MCF girls get a distress call from Scooby Doo, who's friends had went missing for seven days and his only clue is to find them is to go to the shut down, off limits town known as Howlville that had been destroyed in a lab accident many years ago; and the birthplace of Daisy herself! After Rescuing Scooby from the mental hospital they all head to Howlville where they meet a deformed cyborg man named Andre who's hideous transformation is connected to the town and to Mystery Incorporated's disappearance. Will Mystery Case Files find their fellow detectives or will there be another mystery group gone missing?_

* * *

**CAST:**

DisneyGal1234/ Daisy(Me)

Detective88/ Raina(Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17/ Tracy(Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/ Starz(Fellow Authoress)

Subuku No Jess/ Jessy(Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisney17/ Emmy(Fellow Authoress)

Mordecai(Regular Show)

Rigby(Regular Show)

Sophie and Howl(Howl's Moving Castle)

Scooby Doo and Mystery Incorporated(Scooby Doo)

Andre the Cyborg

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it**


	2. Prolouge

**Here is the first chapter of this great mystery. This story is dedicated to my friends the MCF girls for being good friends to me and to all my favorite authors and authoresses.**

* * *

**With the Voice talents of:**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina**

**Emily Osment as trachie17**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**J.G Quintel as Mordecai**

**William Salyers as Rigby**

**Emily Mortimer as Sophie**

**Christian Bale as Howl**

**Frank Welker as Scooby Doo and Fred Jones**

**Mathew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers**

**Grey De Lisle as Daphne Blake**

**Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkly**

**and**

**Christopher Lloyd as Andre the Cyborg**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

* * *

**Ch:1. Prolouge**

It was a great day for Mystery Incorporated to do a mystery. Sccoby began to sniff the air, as Shaggy noticed.

"Something wrong Scoob?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Reah, Rouble (Yeah, trouble)" Scooby said to everyone.

"Zoinks, I guess we are heading to Howlville" Shaggy told everyone.

"It appears so Shaggy, I heard Howlville is haunted" Daphne said as she look at the map. Fred was driving the Mystery Machine towards the big place know as Howlville.

"Alright gang, we will look for clues in this place" Fred said as the gang began to walk the doors. Fred told Scooby to keep an close watch the door. Scooby nodded and went to the front door. Three minutes later, he heard a scream from the place.

"Raggy, Rred, Raphne, Relma? (Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma?)" Scooby asked as he found out that his friends were missing. he look at the audience and said, "Roh No (Oh No).

**"MCF: The Dark Past of Howlville"**

* * *

**Oh no poor Scooby Doo, Next chapter is where I face my family problems with my birth parents Howl and Sophie.**


	3. Family Problems

**Here is the next chapter where my family problems with my real parents Sophie and Howl begin.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Family Problems**

It was a great beautiful morning. The team Mystery Case Files have organized a big family picnic for the Family Picnic Games Day. Emmy began to put the potato salad on the table.

"There, everything is perfect for this day" Emmy said. She then saw her friend Tracy Tennyson coming with her parents Ben and Julie Tennyson. Then Raina Clouseau came with her parents Jaques Clouseau and Nicole Durante Clouseau. Jessy Krelborn came with her parents too. Starz began to arrive with her family.

"Well, it seems only one MCF girl member and her family are left to start this Picnic" Raina said to her friends. Suddenly, a large bird creature came to them. The bird creature began to land next to MCF and transformed to his human form; it was Howl (Howl's Moving Castle). He arrived with his wife Sophie and thier daughter who got reunited with them after sixteen years; her name is DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy, an member of MCF.

"Hi Girls, my other parents Asuma and Kurenai could not come, so I brought my real parents instead" Daisy said as she hugged her friends.

Emmy began to get next to her, "Is okay, I'm glad you and your parents are getting along great, is nice seeing you again Daisy, and Welcome Sophie and Howl" Emmy said.

"Thank you Emmy and all of you Mystery Case Files for reuniting my little Daisy with Sophie and me" Howl said as he hugged Emmy.

"No problem, We are glad Daisy found you and Sophie and you three are a happy family" Emmy said as the other girls began to agree with her.

* * *

**Later...**

All the families began to play the games and eat thier food. Sophie and Howl began start to play with thier daughter.

"Maybe after this game of Volleyball, we would like to talk to you" Sophie said.

"About what Mommy?" asked Daisy very curious.

"Well, about what has been going on with you before we saw each other again sweetie" Howl said.

Daisy just nodded her head. "Okay". The family began to play versus Jessy's family.

"Hey Daisy. Maybe after this picnic, you can go see Sasuke who you have not seen for 2 weeks" Raina said.

Daisy began to smile on hearing her boyfriend's name. "Okay, I can go visit him". Howl began to look at Daisy surprised.

"_Daisy, My little and sweet Daisy already has a boyfriend?_" Howl thought to himself. Jessy's family have won the volleyball game and everyone cheered for them. Sophie and Howl began to look at Daisy.

"Daisy, Who is Sasuke?" Sophie asked.

"Sasuke? He's my boyfriend. I met him when we were kids,in that time we were best friends and in time we became a couple" Daisy told her parents.

"Okay, Break-up with him" Howl said.

"But...why Daddy?"

"Well, your mother and I still think you are still young to date"

"Father, I'm sixteen years old. **I'M NOT A CHILD**" Daisy yelled that all her friends heard her.

"We all now that you are not a child anymore but we want you to be safe" Sophie said.

"I'm safe Mother, Sasuke is a ninja like me so he protects me when I need it" Daisy said.

"That is right Sophie, Everytime Daisy needs protection, Sasuke protects her, he loves her a lot" Raina said.

"Anyway, I think you won't be back being a ninja and start a new life like a magician, and you will meet a great and better love" Howl said.

"**WHAT? NO I WON'T, I LIKE BEING A NINJA, A DETECTIVE AND A MAGICIAN, AND**..." Daisy said but got stopped as Tracy came.

"I got a message from Scooby Doo. Mystery Case Files, He needs our help" Tracy said.

"Okay, Mystery Case Files, Let's go" Emmy said as the six girls left. Daisy began to look at her parents sadly as she left.

* * *

**Oh No, Sorry for yelling Mother and Father, Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	4. Entering Howlville

**Here is the next chapter where Mystery Case Files, Rigby, Mordecai and Scooby enter the Mysterious Howlville while Sophie and Howl talk to Sasuke about Daisy.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Entering Howlville**

As soon as they left the park, Mystery Case Files went to the headquarter to find out about the case. As they left, Tracy and Raina began to look at Daisy that was really sad.

"Daisy, amiga. What's the matter?" Raina asked her friend.

"Girls, I feel bad for what just happened back there. I love my parents and I'm glad I found them but, I don't want to end my relationship with Sasuke. I sometimes wish my parents could understand." Daisy said sadly.

Emmy began to put a hand on Daisy's shoulder and said, "They will understand. I believe you have a good heart for Howl, Sophie, Kurenai, Asuma, us MCF and Sasuke to love you as a daughter, friend and girlfriend. You are a good friend Daisy."

Daisy smiled at her friends and nodded. All six girls began to run to the headquarters.

* * *

**With Sophie and Howl...**

Sophie and Howl began to walk to the ninja village Daisy used to live before.

"Howl, are you sure we are doing the right thing? I mean, what if Sasuke Uchiha would not talk to us." Sophie asked her husband.

"Sophie, I know this is the right thing to do. We have to do this, for Daisy's sake. I would like Sasuke to prove that he loves our daughter as much as she does." Howl responded. They looked around and saw Daisy's friend Sakura Haruno. Sakura began to look at both Sophie and Howl.

"Hello, may I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know him?" Sophie asked the teenage ninja girl.

"Yes, I know him. He's on his house or walking around, any reason you guys are looking for Sasuke?"

"Well, we would like to talk to him about our daughter Daisy."

"You guys are Daisy-chan's real parents? Awesome, I'm glad Daisy found you, I'm Sakura Haruno, Daisy's friend."

"Is very nice to meet you Sakura. Is nice to meet one of Daisy's friends, My name is Howl and this is my wife Sophie." Howl said introducing. The three of them began to talk for a few minutes. Sakura began to call Sasuke to come with her, Howl and Sophie. Sasuke was surprised that Howl and Sophie are Daisy's real parents.

"I can't believe Daisy has not told me about this" Sasuke said. Him and Sakura began to take Howl and Sophie to a place where they can all talk about Daisy.

* * *

**With MCF...**

The girls began to arrive at the headquarters. They saw a blue jay and a brown raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby.

"Well, what is the case this time?" Starz asked.

"Well, it seems like Scooby Doo needs our help to find his friends." Mordecai said.

"Reah, Raggy, Red, Raphne, Relma are rissing (Yeah, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma are missing)." Scooby began to say. He began to point where was the place where Mystery Incorporated went missing.

"Howlville?" MCF asked. Daisy begins to look at it with amazement.

"That's the place where I was born." Daisy added.

"Well Girls, looks like we have a mystery in our hands." Emmy said. All the girls nodded their heads and began to start the mystery with Scooby, Mordecai and Rigby. A few hours later, they entered Howlville.

"Yep, scary" Raina said.

"Reah Raina(Yeah Raina)." Scooby agreed.

* * *

**Well, looks like the mystery just started. Read and Review and please no flames!**


	5. Finding Clues and meeting Andre

**Here is the next chapter where Mystery Case Files and Scooby meet Andre and also find some clues that leads to Mystery Inc disappearance.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Finding Clues and meeting Andre**

As they explored the place, Scooby began to get more scared that usual.

"Raggy, Red, Raphne, Relma, Rhere are rou?" Scooby asked looking for his team.

"Mystery Inc?" MCF asked as they looked around. Daisy, Mordecai and Rigby began to found a door.

"Guys, I found a clue." Daisy said happy. The rest of the team went to her.

"I wonder what will that door will lead to?" Emmy asked.

"Raybey to Raggy (Maybe to Shaggy)." Scooby said as the group went to it. The group saw that it wont open.

"What do we do?" Tracy asked.

Starz began to look at it. "It says only a member of the Jenkins or Pendragon family can open this, but who could do it?".

Everyone began to look at Daisy. "What?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, you are Howl's daughter. You are an Pendragon and Jenkins. Only you can open this door." Emmy told her friend.

"We believe in you." Mordecai said.

"Reah Raisy (Yeah Daisy)." Scooby agreed. Daisy nodded and went to the door. She began to say something and the door opened.

"Well, I guess we can enter now." Daisy said as she looked at the door. Soon, the group went inside.

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE**?" a voice said. The group began to turn around and saw a big cyborg man looking at them.

"We are Mystery Case Files and we are here to rescue our friends Mystery Incorporated." Jessy said as the other girls agreed. The man turned around and everyone gasped, the man was deformed.

"Hello. My name is Andre and I don't know if I know were are your friends." Andre said.

"Rou have Raggy, Red, Raphne and Relma rou ronster (You have Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma you monster)." Scooby said as he barked.

"Scooby." The girls said as they tried to calm the dog. Andre began o look at the group.

"It looks like your dog wants to know where your friends are." Andre told Mystery Case Files.

"How did you became deformed Mr. Andre?" Raina asked the cyborg man.

"Well, I was like all of you, before I became this horrible man." Andre said and began to explain his story.

"I was a man, looking for a job in town, until I came to here, Howlville. I found shelter with this man Howl and his girlfriend Sophie. One time I was working on an iron place. Suddenly, I saw that the place was on fire, I tried to turn it on, but some of the iron fell on me and in the process, I got stuck on iron and my face felt like burned. I tried to tell Howl to give me some charges of what happened, but he refused to give me the charges that I became angry at him and Sophie, Now by capturing Mystery Incorporated, I can do my ultimate revenge on Howl by taking away something precious to him...his daughter, Daisy." Andre finished.

Daisy began to back away, "You won't take Daisy away and we will find Mystery Incorporated, whether you like it or NOT." Emmy yelled as the team protected their friend while Scooby barked.

"I would like to see you try, You only have one hour to find your friends, if you don't, I will take Daisy and destroy Howl." Andre said as he disappeared.

MCF began to look at the direction Andre disappeared. "Now we have to find Mystery Inc and also protect Daisy." Tracy said.

"This is bad, I sometimes wish I could say goodbye to my parents and Sasuke, and tell them that I love them." Daisy said sadly.

"**NO**, you won't be gone, we promise Daisy." Jessy said.


	6. Finding Mystery Inc

**Here is the next chapter where we find Mystery Inc.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Finding Mystery Inc.**

As Mystery Case Files looked around, they began to fear on what Andre told them.

"How much time do we have left Emmy?" Jessy asked her friend.

Emmy began to check on her wristwatch. "We have 30 minutes to find Mystery Inc and also protecting Daisy." Emmy said.

The girls began to think for a moment, until Starz shouted, "Girls, I found a clue!"

What she found was Fred's scarf. Scooby began to smell it recognizing it as Fred's. Emmy began to pick it up.

"Looks like Mystery Inc are near here." Emmy said with determination as the girls, Mordecai and Rigby got next to Daisy.

* * *

**With Howl, Sophie, Sasuke and Sakura...**

Sasuke and Sakura took Howl and Sophie to a coffee place to talk to them.

"So Sasuke, how did you and Daisy met?" Howl asked.

"Well, Daisy and I met when we were kids. During that time, she was not being accepted by everyone in the village since she was adopted. In the day we met, there were a couple of kids who were bulling her telling her that she does not belong here. Daisy was running to a safe spot but it was no use. She started to cry as the kids came to her, ready to hit her. Suddenly, I came in front of her. I told them, 'Leave her alone. You see she is like all of us. Leave her alone or else!' After I said that the kids just ran away and left her alone. I helped Daisy up. She thanked me for saving her life. After that, we became friends. During those years, our friendship turned to love and Daisy and I became boyfriend and girlfriend." Sasuke said.

Howl began to sigh as Sophie was crying on hearing the story.

"It seems that you really love Daisy." Sophie said as she dried her tears.

"Yes, I do love her, with all my heart." Sasuke said to both Daisy's parents.

"Sasuke loves her a lot that he risks his life for her." Sakura told them.

Howl began to look at the boy his daughter loves, "Well, I think we can let you date Daisy." Howl said.

* * *

**With MCF...**

The girls began to go though a door which led to a big cage. Scooby began to gasp on seeing his friends unconscious.

"Raggy, Red, Raphne, Relma, I rinally round rou.(Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, I finally found you)" Scooby said as he ran to his friends. Mystery Case Files began to wake up thier fellow detective friends.

"Like Zoinks, Is Mystery Case Files Guys." Shaggy said as he woke up.

"Emmy, Starz, Jessy, Raina, Tracy, Daisy. Is so great to see you all." Daphne said as she hugged her friends.

"Is really great to see you too Daphne, We came to rescue all of you since Scooby told us what happened." Emmy said as the other girls nodded.

"Scooby Doo. Like is so great to see you buddy, I really missed you." Shaggy said.

"Re Roo Raggy.(Me too Shaggy)" Scooby said as he ran to his friend's arms.

Suddenly, they all heard Andre's voice saying, "**TIME'S UP MYSTERY CASE FILES. NOW DAISY BELONGS TO ME!**"

"What? We found our friends, so Daisy will not go with you." Raina yelled. As she was speaking, a trapdoor opened where Daisy was standing and she began to fall.

"**AHHH**" Daisy yelled.

"**DAISY!**" Mystery Case Files and Mystery Inc. cried out loud.

* * *

**Back with Howl and Sophie...**

****"Well, I'm glad we have this little talk. I'll tell Daisy to come to see you after she's back from her case Sasuke." Sophie said.

"Okay. Thank you Sophie, It was nice meeting you and Howl." Sasuke said as Sakura agreed. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Why, hello Howl. Long Time no see." The voice said. The four turned around and saw Andre talking to them.

"Andre, what do you want this time?" Howl asked.

"Well, I would like to say that I finally got my revenge on you." Andre said.

"And what is that revenge about?" Sophie asked angry.

"Well, see for yourself." Andre said. Suddenly, Howl, Sophie, Sasuke and Sakura got transported to Howlville. They all heard Andre's evil laugh and look on the rooftop of the house/castle and gasped on seeing Daisy tied on a pole about to fall.

"**DAISY!**" Howl, Sophie, Sasuke and Sakura yelled on seeing their daughter, girlfriend and friend in trouble.

"Do as I said or your beloved daughter will die tonight." Andre said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Tune in for the Final Chapter!**


	7. A Happy Family at Last

**Here is the next and final chapter of this case.**

* * *

**Ch.6: A Happy Family at Last**

Howl and Sophie could not believe this, Andre is back and now he has Daisy held hostage.

"Howl, I don't want Daisy to die. We just found her." Sophie said crying.

Howl began to look at Andre with hate, "**LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!**"

"I told you I'll get revenge Howl." Andre said as he got next to the pole.

"Father, Mother, Sasuke, Sakura, help me!" Daisy cried screaming.

"Daisy, we will save you." Sakura said, then she turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, help her."

Sasuke nodded as he ran to where Daisy was.

* * *

**With MCF...**

"Daisy, Daisy! Where are you?" Emmy asked as she, the girls and Mystery Inc looked for thier friend.

"That Andre, He's got Daisy, and there is no way we can save her." Raina said.

"Don't worry gang, we will find Daisy." Fred assured to everyone.

* * *

**With Andre and Daisy...**

"Looks like your days in this world are over." Andre told Daisy as he got to the rope.

"Not on my watch! My father will rescue me and it will be your last day here." Daisy said.

Without saying anything, Andre begins to cut the rope and Daisy falls from the building. Daisy begins to shut her eyes thinking it will be the last for her, until she felt a pair of arms helping her. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke carrying her bridal style.

"Sasuke, you saved me!" Daisy said happily.

"Yes I did Daisy. Now to get you with your parents." Sasuke said as he and Daisy went with Howl and Sophie. As they reached them, Sasuke puts Daisy down and she ran to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Daisy said as she hugged both her parents.

"Oh, my Daisy. We thought you'll be gone." Sophie said. Howl began to look at them.

"Come on, let's find Daisy's friends and finish Andre for good." Howl said. All of them nodded and ran to where MCF was.

* * *

**With MCF...**

Emmy began to look at what just happened and smiled. She then turned to her friends.

"Don't worry guys, Daisy is saved. I just saw Sasuke saving her and her parents are also here and they are coming here." Emmy said.

"Great. Thank goodness Daisy is saved." Velma said. Suddenly, Daisy, Sophie, Howl, Sasuke and Sakura came to them.

"Hi, no time to explain, we must defeat Andre." Sakura said.

Mystery Case Files and Mystery Inc nodded their heads and all ran to catch to Andre.

* * *

**With Andre...**

Andre stood there by his window. "Finally, I got my revenge on Howl by killing his beloved daughter, I bet he and Sophie are crying right now." Andre said happily. He turned around and to his surprise, he saw MCF, Mystery Incorporated, Howl, Sophie, Sasuke, Sakura and even Daisy.

"What? I thought you were dead Daisy, Why are you still alive?" Andre asked surprised.

"I'm alive because I got saved before I fell to my death. and now we are here to end with you." Daisy said as Howl and Sophie got near their daughter and got prepare to fight the man who almost killed their daughter.

"Andre, I'm sorry, but what you did is unforgivable." Howl said. MCF got next to them as Mystery Incorporated did too. Sasuke and Sakura began to get close to Daisy.

"Well look, a lot of people versus one person, how bad." Andre said.

"We will teach you to not mess out with the daughter of Howl Jenkins Pendragon!" Daisy yelled angry.

"And us." Mystery Incorporated yelled alongside.

"Reah, Reah! (Yeah, Yeah)" Scooby agreed. Soon everyone began to attack Andre. Minutes later, Andre was put on a police car and taken to jail. Daisy began to turn to her parents.

"Mother, Father. I'm sorry for what happened at the picnic. I just wanted you guys to accept my decision" Daisy said sadly.

"No Daisy, we are the ones sorry, is just that your mother and I still think of you as our little girl, not realizing that you have grown-up." Howl said as he hugged Daisy.

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl. Maybe is because you two did not spend my childhood with me, but I'm glad I found you two." Daisy said as she hugged her father. Sasuke began to look at the happy moment between Daisy and her parents. Howl began to let go off Daisy and told her to go to her boyfriend. Daisy nodded and ran to Sasuke and kissed him while Howl and Sophie smiled.

"Well, looks like a mystery is solved, a family is happy again and a relationship is safe thanks to..." Daphne said.

"Mystery Case Files, and..." Emmy said.

"Scooby Dobby Doo!" Scooby said as everyone laughed and Scooby winked indicating the end of this story and case.

* * *

**Well, That's the end of this mystery. Read and Review and please No Flames!**


End file.
